


Limbo

by Yourlocaltherapyfren



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angel Lance (Voltron), Demon Keith (Voltron), Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Please Kill Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourlocaltherapyfren/pseuds/Yourlocaltherapyfren
Summary: With more and more souls being sent to Hell, Heaven is losing more and more Angels. There are hardly any more good people being sent to Heaven now with the way the world is. So when a deal is made for an Angel and a Demon to work together to help turn people to good, what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

Lance McClain  
Status: Angel  
Job: Talk to sinners and try to turn them to good  
Age: 20  
Partner: None

Keith Kogane  
Status: Demon  
Job: Brute force if necessary  
Age: 21  
Partner: None

“So, you really think it's a good idea to pair an angel like Lance, with a demon like Keith?” 

“Well, it will be worth it to see the outcome. They’ll be… our guinea pig of sorts. If they pull through, then we can begin this operation.”

“If you really believe this is such a good idea, and will lower the souls coming to Hell, then let's do it.”

“I know it will work out. Just some patience will have to be learned.” 

This deal was made years ago, and what helped create the organization all entities now know.

Limbo.

¤¤¤¤¤

“Hmm. Any sight of where our client went?” Lance knelt next to Keith, eyes watching the several people wandering the bust streets of Los Angeles. 

Keith huffed, rising to his feet. “No. We have to find them before-” He looked to the sky. “Damn it.” 

Their bodies flickered and their vision went blank, before they were standing on a boardwalk. 

“Well this is new.” Lance whistled, shoving his hands into his dress pants pockets. 

Keith looked out to the middle of the lake where a young woman sat in a rickety old boat tethered to the boardwalk. 

The woman sat with her eyes closed, her blonde hair lifting with the wind.

“Pidge, check Reality and see if the ambulance will be there soon.” Lance spoke after bringing a hand to his chest where his heart once used to beat. 

“Already on it.” A voice replied. “Looks like the ambulance will be there in about five minutes. You have until then to help her.” The voice cut out.

“I’ll pull her in.” Keith cracked his knuckles and stepped towards where the rope was tied off. He grabbed onto the rope and began to slowly pull the boat towards them.

Lance stood next to him, a warm smile on his face as he watched the woman open her eyes in confusion. “Hi there, darling.”

She looked at him with wide green eyes. “I-I… What… Where am I?” Her voice broke the more she glanced around them. 

“Well,” Lance knelt, arms resting on his knees. “You’re in Limbo.”

“Limbo?”

“Yes. You have been given a chance to live and start your life off again as a new and better person, or you will die, and be sent to Hell for your sins.” Lance stated, his blue eyes never leaving her green ones.

“It’s all up to you, however. You can chose to give up, or you can go back to your child and make amends for your wrong doings. Untie this rope now if you wish to give up. Grab my hand and you will wake up in the ambulance where they will help save your life.” 

The woman stared at him. Her bottom lip trembled as tears began to seep out from her eyes. “I should be dead for all I’ve done wrong.”

Lance hummed. “Others would say the same, but this is why I’m here. I know all you did, was for you and your child. You sold your body off to random men only to provide food on the table for your child. While your actions would be seen as sinful, I’m here to show you that what you did was for a good cause. If you take my hand now, you can fix your mistakes and lead your life to a better one. Does that sound so bad?”

“What happens when I’m here again and you’re not here? Will I have messed up and I’ll end up in Hell?” The woman hung her head. “Then what’s the point…”

“Appearing here is your first and last chance at redemption. Once you die, Death will claim you and guide you to Hell, or a light will embrace you where Heaven will welcome you. Your father and mother are waiting for you. They miss you dearly.”

Lance held out his hand to brush the tears away from the woman’s red cheeks.

The woman sobbed and clasped his hand, the boardwalk and lake disappeared.

Lance and Keith stood on the edge of the building where they had once been, watching the ambulance speed off towards the hospital.

“I truly hope she does the right thing.” Lance sighed, turning his back. “Any more assignments?”

“We finished all of them for today. We can head back now.” Keith brought his hand to his chest.

The buildings around them faded away and within a blink of an eye, they were standing in a vast area of white, people rushing all around them.

Lance loosened his tie with another sigh. “I’ll turn in the report.” He held his hand out, but Keith was already at the front desk, sliding his hand onto the desk. He jogged over to Keith and did the same.

“You could at least wait for me.” Lance sniffed, following Keith who was slipping his black gloves on. 

“You take forever to check in. Tomorrow, if you come in late, I’m leaving you behind.” Keith swiftly walked by the other employees, chatter ceasing as they entered a hallway.

“I’ll turn in the film and you can turn in the report.” Keith said after stopping in front of a door, his hand on the handle. 

“Fine. But you owe me a date after this.” Lance winked with a smirk.

Keith rolled his eyes. “You get to turn in the report since you got here late, again.” 

Lance raised his hand and opened his mouth to speak, but found he had no comeback. “Okay, but I have a perfectly good reason!” 

“Yeah. You went to Reality with Hunk and Pidge and made rounds to almost every bar. And those two still made it to work on time.” Keith opened the door and entered their office. 

“There you guys are! No souls reaped to Hell from you guys today!” Pidge hopped up from her desk, greeting the two with a clap on the back. “Now hand me the film and the report.”

Keith unclipped a red tag on his chest and dropped it in her hand, plopping down at his desk. 

“And I need to get working on that.” Lance smiled with his signature finger guns, walking backwards until he found his desk. 

“I believe the last client will live a good life, well, so I’ve been told. But you know how Death it. Always random.” Pidge sat on Lance’s desk, drumming her fingers on the white polished wood. 

“You have something you want to tell us. Spill.” Keith looked up from his computer, an annoyed look on his face. 

“Allura says she wants to go to Reality and celebrate at the end of the week.” Pidge spoke carefully, swinging her legs.

Lance lifted his head. “Why?”

“To celebrate the 3,000th case filed by this team. We’ve led the most the sinners back to good, and she wants to celebrate that. Just us.”

“Wait, but we’re not even close to…” Keith frowned. “Oh.”

Pidge grinned sheepishly. “Yeah. Sorry you guys.”

Lance groaned. “Why can’t Allura wait until we actually reach the goal ourselves instead of forcing us to go overtime?” 

“Even though we’re dead, we still would like sleep!” Keith rubbed his temples. “Damn it all. So we have to work overtime for three days?”

“I’ll try and lighten the load on you guys. I can also get Allura to assign Shiro and Adam to help you guys, but it seems they’ve been busy too.” 

“Whatever. We’ll just have to finish it as fast we can.” Keith glanced back at his computer. “I’ll finish dating these. Hurry with that report, Lance.” 

“On it.” Lance chirped as he typed away at the keyboard.

Pidge tossed the pin into the air and caught it mid air. “I’ll file these films then.” She wandered to her desk, sitting down where she began to type and click away.

The rest of the time was filled with silence except for the occasional questions Lance asked Keith for the finishing touches.

Though Lance’s report was a whole mess, Keith quickly edited and sent it over to Pidge, standing from his desk. He looked out the large glass windows, seeing the dim light that signaled everyone that night had fallen.

Well, if night could fall.

Keith and Lance walked side by side down the hall, their footsteps echoing in the mostly empty hallway. They stopped at the end where the hall split off two ways. 

“So when are you ever going to accompany me on a date?” Lance asked, hands in his pockets.

“Lance, I’ve told you time and time again, never.” Keith stated plainly. “You don’t really mean it. Besides, Angels aren’t supposed to fall in love with Demons, and vise versa.” 

“Are you saying that if I took you out on a date, you would fall in love with me?” Lance teased with a joking smile.

“Of course not. But fate is funny. We are fate, and yet we can’t control our own lives.” Keith shrugged. “I will never fall in love with anyone. Goodnight, Lance.” He bowed his head for a moment and took off to the left hell.

Lance stood there in silence, processing the words for a while before he turned to the right hall. It had all been in a joking way, but Keith’s words were real, and Lance could hear the pain behind them. They could never be together, even if they both wanted to be.

They were always together, but always separated. 

Lance, an Angel. 

Keith, a Demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance ran down the hall, tie in hand as he slammed open the door.

“I'm not late!” He yelled, sweat dripping down his neck. 

Keith eyed him from the messy dress pants that were hardly on, to the unbuttoned white vest and crumpled light blue dress shirt, to his messy bed hair.

“Go clean yourself up, McClain. I'll be in Reality at our post.” Keith tossed a pin to Lance, bringing a hand to his chest.

He was gone.

“Damn it.” Lance rubbed his face and sighed loudly. He went to his desk where he properly combed his hair, smoothed out his pants and shirt, and buttoned his vest.

He grabbed onto the red pin Keith had given him and he brought it to his chest where he was suddenly brought to a cafe.

“Keith! Can you help me with my tie?” Lance called out to the Demon who was leaning against the brick wall.

Keith rolled his eyes and pushed himself off, snatching the dark blue tie from Lance. “You have to learn how to do it yourself.” 

Lance smirked. “Oh I know how to do it, I just want you to do it.”

Keith tossed the tie around his neck and yanked him down so they were face to face. “We already have to work overtime, so don't piss me off today.” 

“Alright, alright!” Lance held his hands up, a nervous smile replacing his cocky smirk. “Just don't hit me.”

Keith snorted and made Lance stand up straight. He then fixed his tie for him, flicking his forehead after he was done. “Do it yourself next time.” 

Lance whined and rubbed his forehead. “You're so mean. Anyways, who are we starting off with today?”

Keith pulled off his red pin from his black vest and brought up a pale blue screen. 

“Matthew.” Keith said. “Turned to drugs after his wife cheated on him and left him. Seems we’ll be dealing with her later on today.” 

Lance hummed. “Think he's gonna OD?” 

“He definitely is.” Keith let the screen disappear, clipping it back onto his chest. “Now lets go.”

The two set off to the alley of the cafe, looking behind their shoulders to make sure no one was watching. Then knelt and suddenly jumped into the air, almost as if they were flying. They reached the top of the tall building, landing on their feet.

They hopped from building top to building top, stopping from time to time to look for their client.

“Found him.” Keith called out, kneeling as he watched their client walk out of an alley.

“He looks so young.” Lance watched carefully. “Let's go down.”

“Yeah.” Keith nodded. He stepped off of the ledge, keeping his legs bent until his feet touched the floor.

Lance landed next to him, standing up straight, rolling his shoulders. “Still won't ever get used to this.”

“You've done this for years, Lance.” Keith began walking, Lance right next to his side.

“I know. And you still look amazing every time we work.” 

Keith shot him a look. 

“Kidding! I mean, you do look good! Um, I’m not making this any better for myself, am I?” 

“No you are not.”

“Anyways, is the ambulance going to take a while?” Lance asked, clearing his throat of any embarrassment.

“Actually, the ambulance isn't even going to be called.” Keith reported after plucking his pin from his chest and bringing up the screen. “Contact Pidge and tell her to call them.”

“Got it.” Lance brought his hand up to his blue pin on his white vest. “Pidge, call the ambulance for us.”

“Already on it.”

“Can always count on you.” Lance brought his hand down. “So do we wait or…?” 

He didn't even need an answer before they were suddenly standing on a hill, a old worn out summer house sitting at the top. 

Keith looked around. “Where did he go?”

Lance nudged the Demon with his elbow, pointing at the roof where the man lay on his back, eyes closed as he faced the gray mass of nothing.

The two hopped onto the roof with ease, their footsteps alerting the man. 

“Hello, sir.” Lance offered a kind smile, approaching him while Keith stood watch.

“Hello… Am I finally dead?” He asked, staring at Lance with empty eyes.

“Not exactly. This is why I’m here.” Lance held out his hand. “I’m here to help.”

“Why?” The man chuckled. “I couldn't even get my own death right.”

Lance frowned and knelt in front of him. “Listen, we know what has happened to you, and it must be terrible. But you have a boy of your own, correct?”

“Yes… Jamie.” 

“Do you really want to leave him all by himself?”

“No…”

“We know that what you have done is wrong, but what your wife has done is an even greater sin. Take my hand now and you will wake up in the ambulance. Refuse, and let Death guide you to Hell. But know this. If Death takes you, your child will be alone where he most likely perish.”

“Will he be taken to Hell as well?”

“No. For he has done nothing wrong.”

“Then leave me be.”

“If you take my hand, you can redeem yourself once you are all better. You can live to see your child grow up. And once you die, you can go to Heaven where your mother waits for you patiently.”

Tears fell from the man's eyes. “I don’t deserve a second chance.”

“But in our eyes, you do.” Lance smiled warmly.

The man stared in awe at the large pure white wings sprouting from Lance’s back. “If I get help for my addiction… I’ll be safe from Hell?”

“As long as you turn to nothing else. No more bad deeds. Go home to your child. He misses your happy smile.”

The man clasped Lance’s hand.

They were now back in the alley they had been before. Now Lance’s wing were gone.

“Let’s deal with our other clients now.” Lance spoke up, leaping to the roof of the building.

They set off to their next client, helping one by one as the day passed on by. With each client they helped, the more exhausted the Angel and Demon became. In Reality, their bodies acted the same as a humans, psychical wise. 

This is why Angels and Demons hated flying with their wings in Reality. First, it was unwise to do so, for humans would see. Secondly, it wears them out. 

Even leaping tired them out.

Though they could go for a long time without being tired, all entities start to feel the soreness at night.

This is also why all entities hate working overtime, because they are all worn out by the middle of the night when they are finished with their last client.

And the same case happens with Keith and Lance, such as now. Dealing with their last client of the night.

The wife of Matthew.

Lance and Keith stood in a mass area of gray, no building, no lake, no memory loading for the woman in red standing still.

“Where am I?” She demanded, marching towards Lance, Keith taking a step forward. “Who are you two?”

“There’s no use in telling you my name, ma’am, but if you so wish, my name is Lance McClain. And this is my partner Keith Kogane.” The Angel bowed his head, the woman now standing in front of him. 

“Well? Where am I?!”

“You’re in Limbo, ma’am. This is where you will either seek redemption, or you will be sent to Hell for your sins.” Lance spoke coldly, which surprised Keith.

“And what sins have I committed that are so bad?” The woman spat, her hazel eyes narrowing.

“Laying with another man that was not your husband. Telling lies to an innocent man and child. Corrupting their lives. Taking pleasure in another mans despair.”

The woman raised her hand, but before she could even hit Lance, Keith had her arm pinned behind her back in the blink of an eye.

“W-what the?! Let go of me!” She yelled, glaring at Lance. “What are you supposed to do? Tell me that I can change? Tell me to go back to my lousy husband and that sorry excuse of a child? Well you tell them that I said I never cared. Tell them that I wish they were dead.”

The gray mass suddenly darkened, a fine black mist rising at their feet. 

A hooded figure in black stood before them, the features of the figure hard to see.

“You don’t wish to amend your sins. Here, I’ll take care of you.” A weightless voice filled everyone’s heads, a hand held out for the woman.

The woman huffed and grabbed their hand.

All color was drained before Lance and Keith’s very eyes, her once hazel eyes now a glassed over white. 

They watched as the woman followed Death to Hell.

Then they were back on top of a building under the dark sky of Los Angeles. 

“Lance,” Keith’s voice was thin. “Are you okay?” 

The Angel was silent for a moment. “Yeah.” He turned to face Keith with a tired smile. “Let’s go home.”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this story! This is a story I've actually took the time to plan out EVERYTHING. Like from the small pins, to even the layout of Limbo itself. I'm really glad people like this concept and will help me perfect it with feedback and encouragement! I will most likely update every Friday, so until then, enjoy this chapter and leaves a Kudos!
> 
> Yourlocaltherapyfren, signing out


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey! Calm down, sir!” Keith pinned down a dirty blonde haired man to the floor of Limbo, gritting his teeth.

“Keith! Maybe we could maybe not do that?!” Lance panicked, jumping when the man threw Keith off of him. “Oh shit!”

Keith’s violet eyes flared as he bared his razor sharp fangs. “I’m going to fucking kill him!”

Lance held the Demon back, staring at the man who rose to his feet. “Relax, man! He’s just confused and scared!”

Keith huffed, narrowing his slitted pupils at the emotionless man. “Lance, this is a client we can’t help. Get Pidge to contact Death.”

Lance hesitated. “Maybe we can try.”

“Did you not see his life?! He hurt people, Lance! And he enjoyed it like the pig he is.” Keith shrugged Lance off him and brought a hand to his chest. “Pidge, contact Death for this client. He’s a Soulless.”

“Got it.” Pidge’s voice crackled out. “We have a bit of a problem. Death needs the Soulless to be contained in some way.”

Keith grunted. “Of course. Contact Death as soon as I contain the Soulless.”

“Keith… Are you sure you want to do this?” Lance asked, his voice thin.

The Demon never looked at him. “Permission to Unleash?” 

A deep smooth voice replied instead of Pidge. “Go ahead.”

Keith slid his gloves off his pale hands, letting them fall to the floor where a red symbol flared on the back of his hand. 

Lance cast his eyes down at the true Demon form in front of him. The presence of it was enough to turn the gray mass of Limbo to pitch black. 

He heard punches, grunts, and eventually struggling. He looked up to see the gray mass returned and Keith with his foot placed firmly on the Soulless’s head.

The true Demon form was gone and he had his gloves on again. 

Death rose from the black mist, nodding to Keith who took his place next to Lance. Death held out his hand towards the bound Soulless, all color draining from him. 

Lance and Keith were back in Reality. 

“Hey, want to go drink at some place before we go back to Limbo?” Lance offered, eyes still cast down as he faced Keith. He knew how much Keith hated showing his true form. 

Keith looked up at the dark sky. “No. We have one more overtime shift tomorrow and then I’m sure Allura is going to take us all out for drinking.

“Then why don’t we take a short walk at least.” Lance said, smiling warmly. “I’ll deal with the reports.”

“Lance,” Keith glared at him. He bit back any remarks and sighed, shoulders slumping. “Fine.”

Lance grinned. “Cool!” He carefully grabbed Keith’s hand and together they leaped down to the floor. 

Keith retracted his hand as soon as they touched the floor, letting Lance lead the way out of the alley. 

There were hardly any people out, since it was so late, but Lance wanted fresh air. Mostly for Keith’s sake. He knew how difficult it was to tame a true form, especially with a hot headed Demon like Keith.

They both had seen their fair share of Demons losing control of their true form, making them cause harm to both entities and humans alike. This only resulted them in being punished for a long time. And when they came back from wherever the hell they were, they usually were different. More distant. More, empty.

Thankfully, Keith never had to deal with shit like that. He was cool and collected when it came to his true form. But he hated it. He knew the risks it could carry and he knew that it would take just one client for him to slip up and get him punished. Such as the one like today.

Lance knew this information from one of their last Soulless encounters. It had been so bad, that Keith was nearly driven out of control in his true form, but Lance was there for him. After the encounter, they went out and Keith got a bit too tipsy and spilled his insecurities about Unleashing to the Angel.

That was the only time he had seen Keith been so vulnerable. And he had seen Keith deal with bullshit from the other entities. 

“Keith.” Lance spoke up, glancing at the Demon who stared straight ahead, but lifted his head in acknowledgement. “Why are you always so bottled up?”

The Demon huffed, rolling his shoulders. The air around them turned cold, despite it being a warm summer night. “Why do I have to tell you that?”

“Because it’s good to talk to others.” Lance shrugged. “You’re always so quiet. And even when you deal with the entities stupidity, you’re just so, reserved.”

“I’ll get punished if I lay a finger on any of the entities. You know that.” Keith shook his head. “It’s been in the rules for ages.”

“I know. But you never talk about it! Why do they even throw shit at you like that?” Lance stopped in his tracks, facing Keith who was forced to stop as well. 

Keith frowned, looking as if he were choosing his words carefully. Finally he let out a sharp sigh. “Listen, that business is my own. You should stay out of it and worry about yourself.”

They were silent. The summer night carried a light breeze, lifting their hair as it passed on by. The over lights shone brightly against the dark sky, illuminating the Demons violet iris and slitted pupils.

A Demon's eyes. 

But so different from every Demon Lance had ever met.

Lance gave a small smile. “That won’t stop me from worrying about you.”

Keith blinked in surprise. His mouth was ajar as Lance reached over and tucked a stray hair behind his air.

His fingers lasted longer on his jawline than Keith would have liked. But he couldn’t help but feel disappointed when Lance drew back.

“You’re an idiot then.” Keith grumbled, resorting to his aggressive behavior whenever affection was showed to him.

Lance chuckled. “Yeah. Your idiot.” The Angel teased, batting his eyelashes as he walked by the speechless Keith.

“Lance I swear. You’re the biggest dumb ass to ever exist.” Keith caught up with Lance, the serious moment long gone, now replaced with their normal banter. Keith appreciated the quick change of topic.

“Just one more day of working overtime!” Lance threw his arms over his head. “I wonder what Allura wants to do for the celebration.”

“Probably just go to some remote ass island and drink to our hearts content.” Keith wondered aloud, not sounding like a bad idea.

“That’s something you want to do.” Lance grinned. “You only get drunk after what, 5 drinks?”

“That’s a bold ass lie. I know how to handle my alcohol.”

“Now that’s a bold ass lie and even you know it.” Lance nudged him in the side with his elbow. 

“At least I don’t start singing Beyonce at the top of lungs on a table with countless people watching.” Keith stated in his monotone voice, but Lance could hear the teasing side of it.

Lance flushed red. “That was one time.”

“From what I recall, it was several times.” Keith smirked as he crossed his arms, stopping in front of an open bar. He eyed it as if he were thinking.

“Lance.” 

 

Said Angel turned to Keith with an eyebrow raised, a question already forming at his lips before he saw Keith jab his thumb towards the bar door. A mischievous grin plastered itself on his face, quickly entering the bar with Keith right behind him.

It was somewhat empty, but enough people that made it hard for others to hear each others conversations. As they sat at the island, the bartender quickly ringed up two drinks.

“Hey, how’d you know what we wanted?” Lance asked, eyeing the drink cautiously. You always had to be on your toes in Reality.

“Well, a good bartender should be able to tell what kind of drink a person likes just by looking at them.” The young bartender smiled. “I’m almost never wrong. Trust me!” 

The kid seemed nice enough, so Lance being Lance, he took a swig, despite the hard pinch he got on his arm from none other than Keith.

The bartender laughed once he saw Lance’s surprised face. “See? Never wrong! Most of the time. Try yours, sir.” He gestured to Keith’s cup.

Keith snorted and lifted the cup, never showing any emotion as he took a small sip. “Not bad, kid.” He finally said, which just surprised Lance even more.

“Alright! Call me up if you need anything else!” The bartender waved them off and hurried over to tend to other customers. 

“He seems like a good kid.” Keith said, drinking more from his cup. “Cute too.”

Lance gaped at him with a shocked expression. “Keith! How could you say that in front of the love of your life?!”

Keith cracked a smile. “You’ve seen him? Because I sure haven’t.”

Lance dropped his head onto Keith’s shoulder, giving him his best puppy eyes. “You’re so mean!” He stuck out his bottom lip as he whined. 

Keith chuckled, patting his back. “He was really cute though.” 

“Keith!”

Keith laughed, raising his cup to Lance. “One more night of overtime.”

Lance smiled and tapped his cup against his. “One more night.”

Needless to say, they spent the remainder of the night at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this early, since I had it all written out, but I completely forgot. So here it is! Leave a Kudos and feedback!
> 
> Yourlocaltherapyfren, signing out

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Another crappy story idea! I think I'll continue this, but I'm not entirely set on how I feel about this. So please tell me what you think about this chapter and maybe more will come in the future! 
> 
> Yourlocaltherapyfren, signing out


End file.
